The Craziest Date
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: A date gone wrong isn't exactly going to be the worst moment of your life, who knows, you might end up having fun. NO LONGER ACCEPTING OCs :(
1. Chapter 1

As I've said in the summary, I am accepting two OCs and thier dates, it is to be CannonxOC, I'll be picking the OC I like the most, due date on Saturday,

Name:

Age:

Love Interest:

Appearance:

Outfit: (doesn't need to be fancy)

Allergies: (you'll know why in the future)

And I have a question for them, Are they scared of bugs? Again you'll find out why soon.

I'll PM the owner of the OC I pick,

Guaranteed a lot of humor.

See you soon

~ Silver


	2. Chapter 2

**All your OCs are so cool Q_Q it's hard to pick that I have decided to include them all in separate chapters.**

**The one who will go first is Toby and Zeo along with KazarinaIceAngel12 and MoonstoneWings's OCs, you know how much I love team Dungeon XD**

**Anyway, everyone's OC's will be included; it's so hard to decide!**

After driving for 5 hours inside a very old car who's engine dies out every 30 minutes, Toby and Zeo finally arrived at their 'fancy' restaurant they were suppose to have a double date in, ironically, neither of them had a license but they were too far away from town for anyone to catch them.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Angelique asked, Toby shrugged "This is the address Silver gave us"

"Never trust authors" Zeo said, all four of them stared at the view for a while. The door was mattered with some sort of Greece, the door knob had a lot of rust that it turned copper and it looked like it was about to fall off, there was a water fountain beside it, who's water had turned green, the sign board looked old, and the screws holding it in place seemed very weak, and that was just the entrance, who knows what kind of horror lies with in.

The door creaked open and a man came out, wearing what looked like a tux that was ripped into pieces that they looked like vines that hung on the man's body "Hello, I'm Stewart Pitt the owner of this restaurant, but you can call me StewPitt for short"

Zeo had to purse his lips to prevent himself from laughing.

StewPitt led the four of them inside the restaurant, it looked even worse than the entrance, the corners of the wall had some sort of pale greenish-yellowish liquid seeping out of it, the tables were so dirty and dusted, there was a chicken running around the place and there was no one eating but a group of quarterbacks.

"Um…why is there a chicken?" Aurora asked pointing at the white hen that was pecking her shoe.

"Oh, that's Lucy, she needs to run around before she can lay eggs" the StewPitt said grabbing Lucy's talons "Well, here's your table" he pointed at the four seated table next to the goofy quarterbacks.

"From all the tables in this restaurant, why the one next to the crazy bullies" Toby muttered loud enough for Zeo to hear.

"Is there anything wrong?" StewPitt asked.

"Um…yeah we would want to request a table by the window" Zeo said.

"Oh sorry, I'm afraid we cannot help you with that, you see a few days ago a kid threw a rock and broke our window glasses, you have to sit in the middle of the room to prevent the vultures from swooping in and stealing your food" StewPitt explained.

"You…guys have vultures here" Angelique asked.

"Yes, in fact there's a whole nest of them right on that tree outside"

"Geez what a nice place to build a restaurant" Toby muttered face palming.

Angelique stared at the table "Um…can someone clean that, it looks kinda dirty" she requested.

"Oh sure, WAITER!" he yelled right into Zeo's ear causing him to step back.

The waiter scrambled out the kitchen "Yes sir?" he said with a bored expression, he looked miserable, his hair was all messed up and he looked restless.

"Clean this table for them" StewPitt commanded.

The waiter pulled out a dirty rug from his pocket,

"Wait, I think the rug is dirtier than the table" Aurora pointed out.

"Don't you guys have anything clean?" Toby asked.

"My coat is clean" the waiter said and laid his back on the table and started to rub up and down.

"Okay now that is weird" Zeo murmured, Angelique giggled.

After the waiter got off the table, Toby, being a gentleman pulled out the chair for Aurora, but the chair fell apart the moment Aurora sat on it.

"Woah! Are you okay!?" Toby helped Aurora up. "Yes I'm just fine"

"Oh I'm dearly sorry for that darling" StewPitt replaced the chair "Must be those termites again" he muttered.

Aurora was about to sit on it.

"Wait!" Toby stopped her, then kicked the chair hard for a little inspection "Okay"

There wasn't any problem with Angelique or Zeo's chairs.

"This place isn't that bad right?" Angelique said trying to cheer everyone up.

"I guess" Zeo flipped through the menu "Is this a menu or a drawing book?"

"I Guess it's both" Toby's sweat dropped.

Aurora looked a bit frightened "Are these things even edible?"

"It's either that or the pictures make it look worse"

After they had ordered, there was a long moment of awkward silence, Toby was drumming his fingers on the table, Zeo was sweating of nervousness.

The two girls were sitting back starring at them, this wasn't what they expected, what they expected was a fancy restaurant, a table beside a window and a candle light, but unfortunately they are forced to sit next to a bunch of crazy kids with a giant broken lam sitting on their table.

"Isn't exactly very romantic, but it's sweet them to do this" Aurora said

"Yeah, we'll still enjoy no matter what" Angelique replied happily.

A fork suddenly landed in the middle of the table.

"Woops! Sorry!" one of the quarter backs said.

Toby sighed, then he noticed Aurora's skin was slightly red "Um…Aurora, are you okay, your skin's red"

"Oh!" Aurora exclaimed "Um…is this garlic" she pointed at the vegetable that was on the table "I'm allergic to garlic"

Toby took it and threw it out the window.

"Wow, I guess the broken window is useful for us" Zeo snickered calming himself a little, until he heard Angelique shriek.

Zeo focused all his attention on her "What's wrong?"

Angelique pointed at the spider that was crawling around the table, Due to Zeo's nervousness, let's say he quickly picked up a fork and stabbed it.

The Toby and Aurora were starring wide eyed at Zeo.

"Um…." Zeo stammered "I….didn't mean it…"

StewPitt came back with the food they ordered "Holy coconuts what the heck is that!?"

"A….dead spider…" Zeo said "Which I stabbed with a fork…" he added.

O_O StewPitt ignored it and didn't bother to ask why and laid the food down on the table "Enjoy"

"Um, wait" Zeo called for him "When I ordered the fish, I expected it to be cooked"

"Oh sorry the stove broke mind if we burn it in the fire place?"

"Just find a way to cook it" Zeo's sweat dropped.

"And do you mind cutting the salad?" Angelique asked, strangely her salad was just a big ball of cabbage with a fork stabbed on the middle of it"

"Oh sure, but our knives has pig blood on it, do you mind?"

Angelique turned green "Never mind…."

After a while Angelique took out her camera "Hey let's take some pictures" she tapped the grumpy waiter's shoulder "Hey can you take our picture?"

The waiter kept his face expressionless "oh fine" he took the camera "say love sucks"

"Love sucks? Isn't the right term cheese?"

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY CHEESE!"

"Okay never mind" Angelique took back the camera.

"Hey Toby are you shaking the table?" Zeo asked.

"No, I think this whole place is shaking" Toby stared at the kitchen "What are they doing in there?"

StewPitt came back out "Um…sorry we had some problems with the food"

"Please cancel them" Aurora said

"Not like anything's even edible" Toby muttered.

A magician suddenly stepped on stage "Hello, I'm going to be the entertainer in this dull place" he said nearly falling off stage.

"Hey maybe this is not gonna be as worse as this place"

The magician went near Aurora and Angelique "Some lovely flowers for the ladies"

"They're rotten" Aurora pointed out

Toby and Zeo face palmed "How sweet"

"Well anyway let's move on to the trick" the magician went back to stage "I'm gonna start off by setting myself on fire and not letting myself burn" he lighted a match then set is own sleeve on fire, then the fire spread across his body "See? I'm not even bur- ahhh! It's hot! It's hot! Someone help me!

"Let's get out of here…" the four of them ran out the exit.

"Wow that must be the worst moment of your lives huh?" Zeo said

"That place was so crazy" Toby added kicking a pebble "Not to mention it's in the middle of nowhere"

"Are you kidding?" Angelique snapped.

"That was the funniest moment of our lives!" Aurora added.

"WE never had anything like that before" the two girls ran off laughing, while Toby and Zeo just shrugged.

**Well, if anyone doesn't get the whole StewPitt thing, it's suppose to sound like'stupid'**

**Nit much of an ending isn't it? *sigh* I'm not good with endings,**

**Dahlia and Wanda are going to be next, like I said, I could decide, all your OCs are cool Q_Q**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while I hope it didn't take too long, anyway, here's another chapter featuring SkylarkOfTheMoon's and Lavender Rose of Faith's OCs **

**I hope this was as funny as the first chapter.**

At this point, Da Xiang has learned a very important lesson. NEVER LET CHAO XIN OR MEI MEI ARRANGE A DOUBLE DATE.

The main reason is, Mei Mei hardly knows a lot of people, she only knew her teammates best, and she had a couple of acquaintances too. But from AL the people she knows, she invited the dragon emperor Ryuga.

The second is, Chao Xin has no idea how to set up decorations. All of the streamers he hang were like spider webs. And when Mei Mei tried to make a candle light she nearly set the whole place on fire. And lastly, from all the romantic places in the world to have a date, why Beylin Temple? Now Da Xiang's beloved has to climb all the way up to Beyblin Temple.

*Flashback*

Mei Mei lit a match for the first time in her life, and once she felt heat she immediately let it go, dropping it on the table cloth thus setting it on fire. Chao Xin came out with a broom, attempting to put out the fire with it. But the broom caught on fire itself, then the two began to panic.

Da Xiang suddenly entered the room "CHAO XIN! YOU DON'T PUT OUT FIRE WITH A BROOM IDIOT!"

*end*

Da Xiang was now exhausted, he had ran around the temple trying to find a fire extinguisher that wasn't 4000 years old, in short, a fire extinguisher that was actually working.

And the worst part is the waiter that Mei Mei hired won't stop rambling about his life.

"Stop it!" Da Xiang snapped, the waiter finally shut up and went back inside the kitchen. Da Xiang was currently waiting for Dahlia to arrive.

Ryuga suddenly busted open the giant temple door with his bey, making his so called grand entrance, while Wanda follows behind him, a little bit embarrassed of what Ryuga just did.

"Seriously? You had to break down the door?" Da Xiang's face was red of anger.

"I break everything!" Ryuga emphasized, by breaking another chair, then he threw the shattered pieces of wood at Da Xiang.

"Aw! What was that for?"

"Oh nothing" Ryuga smirked, Da Xiang looked like he was about to strangle him, but Dahlia came in just in time "what happened here?" she questioned in concern starring at the now broken doors of beylin.

Hearing his love's voice, Da Xiang calmed down a little bit and fixed his posture "This lunatic broke down the door for no particular reason at all"

"Who are you calling lunatic?" Ryuga snapped.

"Who else? I don't bust down doors"

"STOP!" Wanda cut in "let's just get this over with; it isn't exactly a date when you two keep yelling at each other!"

The four of them sat down, with Dahlia examining the half burnt tabe "what happened here?" she asked again.

"Complications" Da Xiang face palmed remembering Mei Mei and Chao Xin.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"So what are we serving?" Wanda broke the silence.

"Probably four thousand year old eggs" Ryuga laughed at his own jokes. Da Xiang turned red of anger once again "could you quit that!" Dahlia tapped his shoulder "it's okay" she said reassuringly, Da Xiang huffed and tried to smile.

The waiter suddenly came out "hey, you know children make a lot of noise, and my wife keeps yelling at me to get a job, I don't even want a job, especially a-"

"NO BODY IS INTERESTED IN YOUR LIFE!" Ryuga screamed and threw a fork at the waiter, which accidentally hit Da Xiang instead.

"Could you quit that!"

"Quit what? I don't have a job"

"Go blow yourself up with Jamaican Dynamite instead!"

"WTF dynamites have nationality?"

"When do you think they'll stop?" Wanda whispered, Dahlia shrugged "it's kind of funny"

Ryuga stood up and made his way to a small room next to the temple "hey what's this a graveyard?"

"No, that place is sacred, don't you dare touch-"

The sound of shattering glass cut him off "too late!" Ryuga said

"That's it! You've crossed the line!"

"Have some tea" the waiter interrupted handing him a cup, at this point Da Xiang would take anything to calm himself down. He took a sip and spit it out "why the heck does it taste like wilted cherry blossoms?"

"It is, I could find any herbs" said the waiter. DaXiang couldn't take it anymore, he stood up and grabbed a bat, Dahlia tried to stop him, but hhe wouldn't listen.

"Wait….where did you get that?" Dahlia realized that DA Xiang pulled the bat out of no where.

Chao Xin poked his head out from underneath the table "he keeps a box of weapons to manage his anger"

Wanda's eyes widened "you've been spying on us?"

Chao Xin rubbed his neck uneasily, struggling to find something to say "i-I was just sitting there"

"Nah, it's fine, this isn't exactly very private anyway"

Another loud crash echoed the small room

"Don't you think we should stop them?" asked Dahlia

Wanda shrugged "as long as they don't kill each other"

The waiter came out with a tray "the stove was 400 years old, it can't cook anything! Just eat it raw, my family only makes me sleep for 3 hours" he began to ramble again, Dahlia and Wanda were forced to listen to him.

After 3 minutes, Chao Xin couldn't take it anymore, he tackled the waiter. DA Xiang and Ryuga were currently sword fighting

"Now this is carrying China's 400 year old legacy" Da Xiang commented.

"I don't care about your stupid legacy, I just wanna win!"

"DA XIANG! THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE! Mei Mei yelled

"Mei Mei, what the heck did you do?"asked Chao Xin rushing in the kitchen along with Da Xiang.

"What did you do?" Da Xiang grabbed another fir extinguisher

"I accidentally set the gas on fire" Mei Mei said.

"What were you thinking!"

Ryuga shrugged and began breaking everything else.

Dahlia and Wanda sighed, another date gone nuts

"Well, it was nice of them to do this" Dahlia said

"Hey, lets go to the mall, I've always wanted to see what it's like in China"

"Sure"

**Hope it was as funny as before though…**

**Kyoya and his three dates will be next…**


End file.
